bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Mistika: Swamp of Secrets
Mistika: Swamp of Secrets was a series of online games featured on YTV.com and were meant to promote the Mistika and vehicle sets. The main screen provided a brief synopsis of the latter half of the 2008 storyline. It also claimed that by unlocking each character, the player would have an opportunity to play the character's mini-game and receive codes to use in YTV's Sitekick network. Each week there was a new secret to discover. The site excluded Bitil, Toa Onua, the Jetrax T6, and the Rockoh T3, only including the characters/vehicles below. Toa Tahu To access Toa Tahu's features, one must connect his Nynrah Ghost Blaster to his hand. Once connected, the character's flash rendering will turn into an image of the set and open a new screen. The screen features a short bio of Tahu, the Brick Bash mini-game, and the Meet the Mistika animation. Brick Bash Toa Tahu is trapped behind a mysterious wall. The object of the game is to destroy all the bricks at the top of the screen, without getting hit by the falling debris or running out of time. Controls * Spacebar - Fire * Left/Right Arrow Keys - Move Krika To access Krika's features, one must connect his Nynrah Ghost Blaster to him. Once connected, the character's flash rendering will turn into an image of the set and open a new screen. The screen features a short bio of Krika, the Run the Gauntlet mini-game, and the Mistika Promo Animation. Run the Gauntlet Krika must escape through a narrow canyon. The object of the game is to shoot down any Toa that appear, while being careful not to shoot down Gorast. Controls * Mouse - Aim and Fire Toa Gali To gain access to Toa Gali's features, the Nynrah Ghost Blaster must also be attached to her hand. Once connected, the character's flash rendering will turn into an image of the set and open a new screen. The screen features a short bio of Gali, the Ricochet Raid mini-game, and the Meet the Mistika animation. Ricochet Raid Gali is trapped in an impenetrable prison. The object of the game is to defeat enemies with the Nynrah Ghost Blaster without getting hit. Controls * Left/Right Arrow Keys - Rotate * Up Arrow Key - Move * Space - Fire Gorast To access Gorast's features, one must connect her Nynrah Ghost Blaster to her claw. Once connected, the character's flash rendering will turn into an image of the set and open a new screen. The screen features a short bio of Gorast, the Trail of Glory mini-game, and the Mistika Promo Animation. Trail of Glory Although the game description mentions Gorast fending off enemies, this game instead gives the player control of the Axalara T9. The player is confronted by hordes of enemies, and must shoot them down and try not to get hit. Controls * Left/Right Arrow Keys - Move sideways * Up/Down Arrow Keys - Move vertically * Spacebar - Fire Axalara T9 After unlocking the four Mistika, the Axalara T9 will appear in front of the Ignika in the middle of the page. Clicking on it will allow one to view an extended version of the vehicle animation. Clicking on the game leads to a copy of the BIONICLE: Mistika game found on BIONICLE.com. Trivia In the already inaccurate instructions for Trail of Glory, Gorast is referred to using the male pronoun "his" despite being female. External links * Download Mistika: Swamp of Secrets Category:2008 Category:Online Games Category:Games